All I Want For Christmas Is You
by zombietron
Summary: Sora is throwing a little Christmas Party for everyone in Kingdom Hearts. The house gets a bit messy... But everyone gets what they want. Especially Riku and Sora. One-shot, Riku&Sora, shounen-ai. Read and review!


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**By:** psych0tic  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... but the story is mine XP.  
**Credit:** The song in this one-shot is by various people... But Mariah Carey sings the version I have. So I guess the credit goes to everyone who made Kingdom Hearts and Mariah Carey... o.O  
**Author's Note:** This is my first 'one-shot' ever. O.O. I swear. Soo... Review when you're done reading it, please? -. They make me happy...

.-.--.--.--.-.

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was gently falling outside the window. Sora hugged his cup of hot chocolate as he watched the snow fall onto the glass window and suddenly melting into one boring molecule of water. He smiled a small smile as he watched the sky's purple color turn into a dark purple one. Sipping his hot chocolate he decided to get his house ready for the Christmas party he was hosting.

.-.--.--.--.-.

Riku was in the shopping center trying to figure out just exactly what Sora wanted for Christmas. The silver haired teen took out a long sheet of paper titled 'My Wishlist', in Sora's handwriting. The teen had to sneak into Sora's house to get the paper and that wasn't exactly hard to do. Now all he had to figure out was what to get the brunette. It was pretty hard considering that the list filled the whole sheet including the back. Riku scratched his head as his eyes roamed down the list.

Socks, Naruto key chains, candy, the new set of Gummis, any CD, CD player, cell phone, new plasma TV, candy canes, movies... And the list went on. Riku turned the paper over and checked the back. Sure... he could get the boy some candy... but that was too cheap. He could also get the boy some Naruto key chains... but those were sold out. And no way would he buy Sora a plasma TV or a cell phone. Riku sighed as he pocketed the paper; his eyes moving from store to store, wondering which one he should enter.

Riku walked towards the candy store, hands ladled with shopping bags filled to the brim with various gifts for various people. Perfume for Kairi, underwear for Yuffie, hair gel for Leon, a new dress: color maroon, size 3 for Aerith, a new collar for Pluto... But he didn't know what to get Sora!! It was so... hard. The silver haired teen walked into the candy store and looked around. Where were those little plastic see through baggies that you filled with candy? His eyes roamed the sweetly scented store and found the bags right by his arm.

He set the bags down onto the floor and picked up a bag. He walked around the store and didn't pay any attention to his shopping bags because he was the only person inside the store besides the clerk. Riku filled the bag with various types of chocolate and went to look for another bag. He found one and filled that with various types of 'gummy' or 'chewy' candies. Once Riku finished he walked towards the clerk and handed her the two bags of sweets.

The clerk raised an eyebrow at him and soon her face donned a smile. "These for someone special?" she asked and her question emitted a blush from the younger boy. The clerk's smile grew into a grin and she charged him $10.00 for the candies. The price was surprisingly cheap and Riku knew that both bags should've cost _at least_ $25.00 but he didn't complain. He accepted the discount with a hearty smile and walked back to his shopping bags. Picking them up he wished the clerk 'Happy holidays' and was soon on his way home.

.-.--.--.--.-.

Sora decorated his house for his party with help from Donald, Goofy and Kairi. Said group was finishing hanging up a banner when the doorbell rang. Sora descended the ladder with a little jump and skipped over to the door. Upon opening the door, Pluto immediately jumped on him, causing the teenager to fall on his hiney.

A chuckle was heard from the door and Sora turned his head to the right to avoid being licked by Pluto's energetic pink tongue. "Hey Mickey! Minnie!" Sora said as he gently pushed their dog off of him.

"Sorry about that," Minnie said as she got a hold of Pluto's leash. Mickey handed Sora the present they bought for him and Sora grinned, ear-to-ear.

"Ahh, It's okay!! Thanks for the present!" Sora said and moved out of the way so that his guests could enter his just finished decorated house.

Over the course of about 30 minutes more guests came and more presents piled up around Sora's Christmas tree. Among all his guests _he_ wasn't there. Sora looked around and around for him but he wasn't there. The brunette was beginning to worry and picked up his phone. Just as he was dialing Riku's number the doorbell rang and the young teen set the phone down. He skipped over to his door and opened it. There, standing on the doormat, holding two bags of candy wrapped around a bouquet of roses, with snow on his head, was Riku.

Sora squealed and immediately wrapped his arms around the taller silver haired boy, his face buried on Riku's coat. Riku rose the presents high above his head so that Sora wouldn't squish them and let out a laugh. "Glad to see you too," he whispered and kissed Sora on the forehead. Sora giggled and looked up at Riku, with a red face.

"I didn't think you'd come..." he said with a grin.

"D'you think I'd miss _you're_ party?" Riku asked and Sora let go of the silver haired boy. Sora let out a small squeal and dragged Riku inside of his house. He shut the door and tore the older teens jacket off of his body.

"Hurry up!!" Sora teased and practically danced back into his crowded living room. Riku shook his head with a smile on his face and walked into the crowd saying 'hello' to everyone there. He found Sora right in front of his TV watching the fireworks that the news was showing.

"HEEEEEEEEY! GUUUUUUUUUYS!" Yuffie screeched, which quieted everyone and caused them to stare at Yuffie. The ninja's eyes widened and a little blush appeared on her cheeks as she saw hundreds of pairs of eyes on her. "Uhm... The uh... Countdown to Christmas is... almost... here," she stated and quickly turned around to watch the TV. Little numerals appeared on the screen as bright flashes of light appeared and disappeared behind the numbers. The number '10' appeared on the screen and hundreds of voices repeated the number in Sora's house.

"Nine!!" They screamed.

"Eight!! Seven!!"

"Six!!!"

"Five!! Four!!"

"THREEEEE!!!!"

"TWOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"ARF!!!"

Arf? That's right. Arf. Arf, arf, bark, whoof, grrr.

And exploding lights coupled with their own short blasts of sound raided the screen as everyone around sang Christmas carols and did other sorts of Christmas-y things... Like... exchanging gifts, snorting eggnog, throwing hardened bits of fruitcake at each other...

When the exchanging of gifts, the snorting of eggnog, and the throwing of fruitcake ended each guest left with their very own new outfits: eggnog drenched and crumb filled. Sora chuckled as he stood by the doorway, waving goodbye to all his guests. The brunette quietly shut the door and looked around his house. He sighed. What a mess... I better get to cleaning it up or... something.

Sora walked back into his living room and sat down on the couch. Picking up the remote, he changed the channel from the news reporter informing him about 'Christmas Trees on Fire', 'How NOT To Get Your Holly Wreath Stolen', 'How To Make A New Holly Wreath If Yours Has Been Stolen... Featuring Martha Stewart'... The brunette moaned in displeasure as he turned the TV off. Even on Christmas... There was nothing on! ...So he went over to his Christmas tree and decided to open presents.

.-.--.--.--.-.

Riku was outside and walking towards Sora's little playground in his backyard. Why Sora kept the old thing Riku did not know... But it was somewhere to go and something to do. He walked over to the snow filled swing and brushed the snow off with a mittened hand. The silver haired teen sat down and started pushing himself from the ground. Higher, lower, higher, lower... What a childish thing to do... he thought and jumped off of the swing. Riku brushed the snow from his clothes and headed back to Sora's house... but the backdoor was closed. So the silver haired teen walked back to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Riku hugged himself to keep warm from the cold and knocked again. Still no answer. Maybe he should try the doorbell. He rang the doorbell and still no answer. Riku was beginning to get impatient and looked through the eyepiece. The lights were on meaning Sora wasn't asleep... So why wasn't the brunette responding!?!?! Riku emitted a growl from the back of his throat as he resorted to pounding on the door and simultaneously ringing the doorbell.

But there was still no answer.

Nearly close to tears the teen kicked at the door in a desperate attempt to make Sora open the door, but all the kick did was to cause a dent on the wood. He looked at the damage he had caused.

"Oh shit."

.-.--.--.--.-.

Sora was dancing around his living room, stepping on pieces of fruitcake and kicking away empty glasses of eggnog. He twirled in circles, his new clothes flailing off his limbs as he spun to the music on the radio. It was some Christmas song that Sora barely knew the words to. But he tried singing along, anyway. He was just too, too happy. It was his favorite time of the year, he was wearing some of his new presents, he saw Riku

Speaking of Riku... Where was he anyway? Oh... right... kicking and screaming at the door...

Sora didn't even see Riku leave nor did he hear Riku's Ferrari's loud engine... Which caused the brunette to wonder. WHERE WAS RIKU!? A commercial came on, on the radio and he lowered the sound down. He put his hands behind his head and walked around his house, kicking at things and discarded Christmas wrappings. The brunette then walked past the hall where he heard pounding. Sora stopped in mid-step and lowered his hands. His eyes trained on the door as more pounding filled the hall.

"What the...?" Sora mumbled as he slowly walked towards the door. He peeked through the eyepiece and briefly saw Riku's head pop up and down with each resounding pound. Sora's eyes widened and his hand fumbled for the doorknob. He swung the door open and came in contact with one of Riku's fists.

"OH SHIT!!!" Riku screamed as he saw Sora drop to the floor in an unconscious heap of clothes and bits of wrapping paper. "Oh my God... Oh my God..." Riku mumbled as he bent down to lightly slap Sora's face. "Wake up, wake up," he pleaded and shook Sora.

But the brunette didn't wake up.

Fearing that he killed Sora, Riku reached outside for a handful of snow and smeared the cold ice on Sora's face. Sora's eyes burst open and he threw Riku off of him. He stood up, wiping the snow from his face and when he was done he threw a glare at Riku.

"Sorry," Riku said as he stood up from the doorway.

Sora's piercing glare still on Riku caused the older boy to shiver in fear. Hey... You don't know what kind of things Sora's capable of doing, okay?

Sora, seeing Riku shiver, giggled at the older boy. "And you say you're stronger than me..." he teased with a little bit of laughter.

"Shut up," Riku said and looked at the picture of Sora, Kairi and himself on the counter. Sora looked at Riku and this time, laughed so hard he was rolling around in the hallway.

"Sora... Shut up," Riku said as he looked at the boy rolling around in front of him.

"I haven't seen you shiver in like... forever," Sora said between laughter and continued rolling on the ground.

Riku blushed. "It's cold..." he responded and closed the door. He took his jacket off and threw it on Sora.

"Shmeure," was what Sora's muffled reply sounded like. The brunette threw the jacket off of him and stood up from the ground. He hung the jacket in the closet and walked back into his living room. He found Riku standing in the pile of mess that the guests left and the pile of wrapping paper that he contributed in.

"Hehe..." Sora said and smiled at Riku with an arm behind his head. "Ahh... I'm cleanin' it up tomorrow?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. He sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the trash littered coffee table. He found the remote for the radio and turned the music on full blast.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__And I... Don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Riku stared at Sora. Sora stared at Riku and then climbed onto the couch, resting his head on Riku's lap.

"Did you get my presents?" Riku asked his friend as his fingers combed through Sora's milk chocolate colored hair.

"Uhm... No," Sora said and Riku looked around the room. _Where did I put them?_ He wondered and found them on the bookshelf. Riku gently nudged Sora from his lap and he stood to get the candy and bouquet of roses from the shelf. The silver haired teen came back, handed them to Sora and sat back down; Sora's head re-claiming Riku's lap.

"_I don't need to hang my stocking  
__There upon the fire place  
__Santa Clause won't make me happy...  
__With a toy on Christmas day..."_

Sora held the candy and stared at the flowers. They were bright red and off-white colored roses. The green color of the flower's stems deeply complimented the colors of the petals. The roses scent wafting from their core and entering Sora's nose. The brunette gave a little sneeze and placed the flowers on the coffee table. Sure, they were beautiful... But not as beautiful as Riku. Sora's eyes rose to meet said beautiful boy and they both smiled, briefly, at each other.

"You know... Thanks for the presents..." Sora said as he opened the bag of chocolates. He took a little milk chocolate marble from the bag and popped it into his mouth. Riku nodded in acknowledgement as he watched the young teen eat the chocolate. Riku reached for the next piece of chocolate coming from the bag and popped the rectangular piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"_I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know..."_

"Hey, what do you want for Christmas?" Sora suddenly asked as he reached into the bag just when Riku was reaching for the bag. Their hands brushed against each other's and Sora's hand shot back to his chest. "Ehh... you go first," he mumbled and waited for Riku to finish picking up his chocolate. Sora was about to reach for another chocolate piece but Riku's mouth suddenly descended upon his.

They were engaged in an innocent kiss with a hint of chocolate. Riku drew back from Sora's lips, a dazed expression on his face. He licked his lips, searching for some melted chocolate. Sora looked up at Riku and licked his lips also. Sora's first kiss ever was... tasty. The brunette reached into the bag and got out another piece of chocolate he popped it into his mouth and chewed. His eyes danced around the room and landed on a green plant hanging from above.

Mistletoe.

...And Riku was directly underneath it. Getting an idea, Sora sat up and straddled Riku's hips. The older boy was surprised by the actions and even more surprised when Sora leaned in to kiss him on the lips. They both melted into the kiss and soon Riku's tongue was gently prodding the boy's plush lips to open up. Sora reluctantly parted his lips a bit and the older teen's tongue rushed in to lick up the melted chocolate in Sora's mouth.

"_Make my wish come true...  
__All I want for Christmas is you..."_

A moan elicited the air and they stopped kissing. Sora blushed and looked away from Riku. The older boy smirked and placed a hand on Sora's cheek. "You beat me too it," he said and Sora grinned at him.

"Yeah... Well..." the younger teen said but was cut off by a hungry kiss from Riku. Whatever Sora was about to say was quickly forgotten as their tongues battled to claim each other's mouths. Riku's hands wrapped themselves around Sora, bringing the brunette closer to him, while Sora's hands wrapped themselves around Riku's neck. They changed the angle of the kiss and were soon found on the couch, Riku on top, Sora on the bottom. The forgotten bag of chocolates toppled off of the couch and spilled onto the carpet.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish for snow  
__And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
__Underneath the mistletoe"_

Their frivolous hands roaming around each others bodies as they were still engaged in the kiss. Riku tore his lips away from Sora's, they were both out of breath and their eyes had acquired a dreamy look. They looked at each other, smiled, caught their breath and kissed again.

"_I won't make a list and send it  
__To the North Pole for St. Nick  
__I won't even stay awake  
__To hear those magic reindeer click"_

Sora's hands entered Riku's pockets and out they came, holding a piece of paper. Riku, feeling the movement, pulled away from the younger boy and looked at him in confusion. Sora sat up and looked at the piece of paper he was currently holding. He unfolded the parchment and sat, staring at it for the longest time.

"My... Wish... List," Sora sounded and looked at Riku with a smile on his face. Riku, thinking that he would be in trouble opened his mouth only to be met with Sora's index finger. "You stole this from me," he mouthed while his smile turned into a grin. Riku blushed and Sora continued. "But I don't mind..." he stated and Riku smiled causing Sora's grin to somehow widen.

Sora's finger disappeared from Riku's lips and they were found in the position of their second kiss. "Hey... You still didn't tell me what you wanted for Christmas..." Sora announced. Riku looked at Sora, a smirk danced upon his lips just as the chorus for the song was beginning. Riku was about to respond to Sora's statement when he got a better idea. The silver haired boy got off of Sora and outstretched his hand. Sora looked at the hand before him for a second and then took it in his.

Riku pulled the brunette from the couch and into his arms. He wrapped his free arm around Sora's waist and danced him around in circles. The silver haired boy waited for the little piece of instruments to stop playing and the vocals to kick in before he opened his mouth.

"Cause I just want you here tonight," Riku sang as he twirled Sora around the messy living room. He brought his lips close to Sora's ear and he nipped at the sensitive skin there.

Sora smiled and opened his mouth to sing along to the song also. "Holding onto me so tight" he sang, dreamily, earning a grin from Riku as they twirled around. The silver haired boy danced them towards the coffee table and briefly let go of Sora to grab a rose from the coffee table. He placed the rose into his mouth as his hand reclaimed Sora's hip.

"What more can I do" Riku sang, as the rose dropped from his mouth. Sora grabbed onto the rose with his mouth before it dropped to the floor, though. The brunette winked at the older boy. The older boy pecked Sora on the cheek before reciting the last verses of the song...

"Oh baby... All I want for Christmas..." Riku sang and decided to wait for the song to end. "Is you," he whispered softly in Sora's ear as the song faded into the much-awaitedsilence.

**/fin.**


End file.
